Dark Side Thoughts Revived
by Ayva Trance
Summary: The Digi-destined has still haven't forgotten that Ken use to be on the dark side... but has he returned? And if he has why? Or if he's not what is he hiding? And most of all who has been helping him?!?!? Please Reveiw.


Kari was walking down the stairs to go meet T.K. and Davis to go get a bite to eat. Kari was now 15 years old and felt great to be walking again. She was recently in an accident involving a bike and some others from her new school. She just sprained her ankle and was on crutches for about 1 ½ weeks. The ones that were involved in the accident were still telling her how sorry they were. The accident happened about 2 weeks ago, she was riding her bike through the street one night when she turned a corner to go home and a bunch of students from her school were driving and their car collided with her bike. She spent 2 days in the hospital because she also hit her head. Well, on the way, to meet T.K. and Davis she ran into someone she didn't expect.  
  
"Hey! Strange I haven't seen you around here in a while," she replied to the person.  
  
It was Ken. He was the one that were destined to a digi destined. Meaning that they had to protect the digital world from any unwanted visitors. It was strange how he used to be one that tried to be against them and now he's helping them.  
  
"Oh hey Kari. I was just coming from the library. I still have to keep up with my studies you know and practice for soccer," he said looking at Kari. Ken now was tall and had bluish- dark shaded hair that was spiked up a little at the top. He was wearing long blue pants and his usual white top. Then he glanced at her feet then said, "And plus I was also coming to see how your doing since you got off those crutches."  
  
She smiled and she seemed surprise that Ken out of all people would check up on her.  
  
"I'm fine really. I'm feeling much better. Actually I was about to go meet Davis and T.K. to go get a bite to eat. You can come if you want?" Kari said looking at Ken, secretly hoping that he would say yes. She wanted him to say yes because they haven't been able to talk lately since nothing has been happening in the digital world lately. Actually it was almost eerie about nothing happening.  
  
"No its ok. I'll pass." He responded oddly. It looked to Kari that he wanted to say ok but forced himself to say no. He just stood there for a little while without saying a word.  
  
Then, he took another glance at her then slowly walked away. She looked at him in a mysterious way. She wondered what happened to him. After doing that for about a half of a minute she looked at her watch.  
  
"Great! I'm late!" she exclaimed running to the dinner where she was suppose to meet them. She was actually supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago.  
  
When she arrived both of them were already there and obviously waiting for her.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late..." Kari said gasping for air," I lost track of time."  
  
"Where were you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh I was talking to Ken while on my way over here then I realized I was late and now here I am," Kari said still out of breath.  
  
T.K. and Davis looked at each other with curiosity. They haven't seen Ken around here in a while since nothing has been happening over in the digital world. It was almost eerie the silence over that world in the last couple of weeks.  
  
"So what's been happening with Ken? We haven't seen him around here lately," T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"Oh it looks like he's been studying and practicing for soccer since the season is coming and all," Kari said as though she was in a dream world.  
  
"Yeah he better start practicing since he's playing my team at the finals this time," Davis said broadening his shoulders and looking all tough and proud.  
  
"Hey Davis, now don't get me wrong I think you're a good soccer player in all but didn't the last time you played Ken's team. Wasn't it Ken that scored most of the points in that game," T.K. said then nudged Davis in the shoulder.  
  
Davis didn't liked to be teased, especially in front of Kari. He was about to change the subject when he realized something he had never seen before. Davis never noticed that throughout this conversation Kari had a look that made her look like a dreamer. Her, now long brown, hair was slightly tucked behind her ear and her soft eyes had a twinkle in them. Davis didn't take notice that the conversation was all about Ken.  
  
On the other hand, Kari was wondering why she kept on thinking of her encounter with Ken and his words. The moment when he kept saying that he was also coming to see how she was doing since she got off those crutches kept repeating in her head ever and over again. For some reason she recalled memories of talking with Ken and his smile, his delicate light filled smile. She slightly shook her head too make it clear but it didn't work. A person standing in front of their table interrupted her thoughts. It was Tai, her brother. He was looking at everyone. Great timing, she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Tai," Kari said.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Tai said and smiled at his sister. "Any word from the digital world yet?"  
  
"Nope, not even a single call or a hello from the digital world. How are things going at your new school?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Things are going good, I just moved my stuff into the dormitory this evening," Tai said grabbing a chair from another table. "So Tyke, where's your brother lately?"  
  
This year was the first year of college for both Tai and Matt. Matt, being T.K.'s brother was friends with Tai, they were part of the first digi- destined.  
  
"Oh, Matt well he's been busy with gigs, practice, studying, schoolwork and cooking you know since my dad can't cook," T.K. said with a laugh at the end. Then he recalled in his head one of the times when his dad tried to cook but what he was cooking ended up overflowed.  
  
The door to the restaurant swung opened and then entered Izzy; he was the computer genus of the group. He saw the others and hurried to go talk to them. His orange slightly spiked hair was swaying until he reached their table. He looked as if something had just happened and he witnessed it. He was out of breath when he reached them.  
  
"Guys…. I got…. Some…bad…. News," he said still trying to catch his breath. "It's from the digital world, something has happened."  
  
This news shook everyone. They were all listening intently while, Izzy went into a deep discussion of how someone has been trying to break into the digital world and is slowly taking it over. Of course this has happened before, not to mention that one of their allies now use to be a dark emperor. But this time something was different, it seems that whoever or whatever was doing this was doing it so cleverly that it was like a virus depleting a video game. With that thought Tai got an idea.  
  
"Izzy, what. …about a virus? The digital world is data! We enter the world through a computer! Can it be possible that it's just a virus sent to a computer?" Tai exclaimed after a moment of silence.  
  
"Possibly, but unfortunately I don't know so much about viruses. Does anyone know a lot about viruses that we know?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Hey! What about Ken! Doesn't he know a lot about viruses?" Davis answered.  
  
But the remaining question was. Where was Ken!  
  
"Yeah! Davis is right! What about Ken? What does he know about viruses?" T.K. asked looking at everyone for a response.  
  
"But does anyone know where Ken is? I mean, besides Kari, we haven't seen him in a few weeks!" Davis answered T.K.'s question.  
  
With this thought everyone sat there quietly, thinking to him or herself. Kari had an idea come up in her head and looked at the others.  
  
"We can go and find him! I mean we can look at his parents' house or the library or maybe even the soccer field," Kari said. The others looked at her and nodded.  
  
They left almost right away without a single bite to eat. Each of them was thinking different things. Maybe then I can find out what he's doing and see if we can hang out sometime, Kari thought to herself. I hope he doesn't decide to go back into his old ways and turn against us, T.K. silently said to himself hoping that nobody heard him. I wonder what he's up to, Davis was thinking.  
  
They were walking closer and closer to Ken's apartment building when Kari saw someone, or at last thought she saw someone, from a building and looking down at them. Kari blinked for a second wondering if she was seeing things, but when she looked again at that very spot the figure was not there. Strange, she thought to herself. When they reached his apartment building, they all looked at each other went inside the building. They walked all the stairs to his floor and was gasping for breath when they finally reached his door.  
  
They stood there for a second and looked at the door. They were all wondering the same question: Who's going to knock the door? They now looked at each other.  
  
"I'll do it," Kari said and came forth his door.  
  
She knocked the door. There was a bit of commotion that was coming from inside.  
  
The knob turned and twists for a few seconds then stopped, then the commotion inside deceased. The knob again turned and twists but instead of stopping it slowly opened. Instead of Ken, like they were hoping it would be, a teenage girl about the age of Kari with long black hair and a slender figure with greenish eyes was looking at them.  
  
"Who is it?" someone called from the back of the room. Then he came up to the door to see for himself," Oh hey guys! What's happening?" 


End file.
